Van Kleiss's Blog
by Doctor15Who
Summary: read the title duhhh T questions max
1. Intro

**Greetings and Bien Venue readers, today I bring you...VK'S BLOG! I thought it'd be very amusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex in a way or ****form****, and the blog idea came from the author of ****Rex's Blog**** in the Generator Rex section.**

* * *

><p>Today was one of those boring days. Well, for VK. With the meta-nanites gone and no arm, things were going pretty slow. <em>Know what I need<em>, Kleiss thought to himself, _a_ _blog_. He was pretty sure that Rex had a blog… heck, even The Pack had one too! _Fine,_ VK thought, _I'll write my own blog._

He scoured the internet in search of a popular site. After finding one, he filled out all the information and hit "Submit". The way VK saw it, who _didn't_want to ask him some questions? He did fight against rex and providence on a day to day basis after all.

VK pumped his Stump arm in the air triumphantly, "Bring forth the questions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hear THAT, readers? YOU get the chance to ask Van Kleiss Krazy ANY QUESTION IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD(...appropriate questions, that is ...)! What are you waiting for? Ask Now!**


	2. Sample

**Just to kick things off I'll respond to one person that has review**

This is questions  
><strong>This is VK<br>** (this is me)  
>I own nothing from generator rex or cartoon network, all right reserved to CN and man of Action (I think thats it)<p>

* * *

><p>(cryptvo keeper)<p>

hi Kleissy!  
><strong>Hello<strong>

When you said "Greetings and Bien Venue readers" I was all like "OMG! Thats what V.V. Argost from weird world used to say!" Respect da copyright!

**Sorry i'v grown a weakness to linguistic pepper from my friend V.V. Argost.**(hahaha he's a fav villain as well, thanks for that heads up)

anyhow, what did you look like as a kid? were you cute? Did you have regular length hair? did you have 2 arms or 1? ANSWER !

**I looked the same as when rex cured me, as far as my arm goes, my hair was shorter with no streaks, and I had glasses.**

**IDK really how to respond, "were you cute?", I was of odd proportions, meaning I was always the tallest and most intellectual in my class, but I also have had the "rectangle head" my whole life, made getting glasses very difficult.**

**For the most part I liked my hair at some form of length my whole life, it was short during the nanite project, granted the streaks were a nanite "enhancement".**

**Of course I had two arms, can't believe I ever did, I like the comfort of my gauntlet a lot, after I lost the Glove, I wouldn't ****give up so I build my gauntlet.**

LOVE,

**Sorry not single haha** (myself either, shut up me)

ME :P

**Perhaps another time hahahaha.**

* * *

><p>And thats how it works hahaha farewell. More questions please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

First off wow man alive there are grammer errors and thats me saying it, I had D's in english, but no offense

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with GR, CN, or TSS

* * *

><p>:O U STOLE THAT LINE FROM SECRET SATURDAYS! R u Argost? If u r, dat must b awesome 0.0<p>

**Again he is mearly a good friend.  
><strong>  
>O_o y do u have ur own blog if u should b planning EVIL!<p>

**I am done with evil, on evil vacation.  
><strong>  
>Wat would happen if u met ur furute self? Would u b like LULWAT or WT* or O_O?<p>

**Nothing would happen.**

Do u have TV? Then y do u have a coputer? .-.

**Anything I could need or desire.**

Do u have a crush on the lady in black? (Ik she's black knight but just call her lady in black for the **** of it. In real)

**Black knight? No she pisses me off to an extreme.**

Do u hav a crush on Caesar? O.o

**I'm not dignifying this with an answer, Caesar is a pest.**

Do u have a crush on the 4 arm school girl?

**No. Whats with you and all these relationship questions?**

Do u have a crush on Trex?

**Rex was one of my best friends of course not.**

Do u have a crush on... SI- I MEAN HOLIDAY? :3

**You do realize on the show I never even met her?**(granted she does look good)

(Randomdraggon)

I see I've stumbled upon your blog. I would have to ask, who would you prefer more as an accomplice, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix, or Agent Six, deadly ninja

**Agent Six is my choice, ben would never listen to reason or commands and just do his own thing or fight back, at least with six i could blank the assassins memory's to when he had no morals at all. ( **And we need to talk agent *growls* and we will talk.)

* * *

><p>From now on if I get questions like that I will either ignore the person or there individual questions.<p> 


End file.
